Taunts
Taunting 'is a new type of feature introduced in Grand Theft Auto: Summerfield City. Using a "taunt" will make Mark interact with pedestrians, and there are tons available. List of taunts There are several available taunts for the protagonist. *'Greetings - "Hello" "Hey man!" "What's up?" "Top of the mornin' to ya, pal" "Yo, how's it hanging?" "Why hello there, sir!" "How's the day going for ya?" *'Flirty '- "Those are some nice tight buns you have there, honey" "Look at that!" "Lookin' good there, easy on the eye" *'Insults/Mad '- "I have an idea! How about you go outside and play hide and go fuck yourself?" "You should wear a condom on your head because if you're gonna act like a dick you might as well dress like one!" "When you get ran over by a car, it shouldn't even be listed under car accidents!" "I'd slap you, but that would be animal abuse" "Really funny and original, pal, but I honestly do not give a shit" "Give me a break, I'm suffering anger issues!" "Aaaarrghhh!!" "Shut up" "I ain't discussing this" "Come on, call the police on me, tough guy" "Why you want all females to die? Ya prefer men? I know you want the wiener, big boy" "You are the reason why animals eat their young" "Maybe you can save the world by killing yourself" "You stupid moron" "Sheesh, take it easy. Tight ass prick..." "My nurses forgot my ADHD pills, so don't annoy me, please!" *'Vehicle Crash '- "Move your ass!" "Fuck! My God damn wheels!" "Well, you can eat my balls" "What the hell, man?" "You have got to be shitting me" "Jesus fucking Christ!" "Hey! Watch where you're fucking going!" "Why must they let blind people drive in this damn city?" "Watch for my God damn car! Fucking idiot..." "Take it easy, man!" "What was that?" "Whoops!" "Damn it!" "That was my ride, you douchebag" *'Police' - "I can't hear you... didn't you mean 'oink oink'?" "Don't you have something to say, pig?" "I'm not scared of prison" "Just give me a fucking break" "Uh oh, here we go again" "Shit! It's the cops!" "What, do I need to feed these pigs some bacon so they can leave me alone?" "Shit, not the fuzz" *'Pedestrians Fighting' - "Fight, fight, fight!" "Oh man, some more drama in this city!" "This should be on Weazel News" "Yeah, c'mon! Break his skull!" "Fuck his nose up" "Beat the little shit up!" "Kick some ass!" "Whoop some ass!" *'Fighting '- "I'm about to slap the shit out of your sorry ass" "You are on my shit list now" "Okay tough guy, give me your best shot" "I can do this all day" "You better stay on the floor" "Don't make me finish you off" "I'm not scared of you!" *'Aiming '- "It's just a gun" "Don't make me do this" "I won't mind killing you" "Hey fool, ever heard of a gun?" "Peek-a-boo" "Any last words?" "Stay calm and shut up" "Do you really want me to pull the trigger" "Say goodbye, my friend" *'Traffic '- "Can we hurry up? I just went to Cluckin' Bell and need to use a restroom" "Hurry up, I'm dying here" "It's like The Walking dead here" "Hurry up already!" "Sheesh, this better not take 11 days"